Metro Manila TV : timeline/UHF Stations
UHF Timeline 1992 *Southern Broadcasting Network launches SBN Channel 21. *Radio Mindanao Network launches CTV-31. 1993 *Rajah Broadcasting Network, Inc. launches RJTV 29. 1995 *GMA launches Citynet 27. 1996 *ABS-CBN Corporation starts using Channel 23 with a timeshare of MTV Asia and Studio 23. 1998 *Delta Broadcasting System, Inc. launches DBS TV on Channel 35. 1999 *Eagle Broadcasting Corporation launches Channel 25 with Net 25. *Channel 27 starts carrying Channel V Philippines *Progressive Broadcasting Corporation launches NTV 37 as a television counterpart for its NU 107 radio station by airing rock-related music videos. *Channel 47 is awarded to Associated Broadcasting Company. 2000 *MTV acquires Channel 41 and Studio 23 formally became a full station, adopting rebroadcasts of its in-house cable channel Myx to fill in the void left by MTV Asia. *CTV-31 leased the entire channel block and changed its name to E! Philippines. *MTV Philippines launches Channel 41. 2001 *Progressive Broadcasting Corporation replaces NUTV (television counterpart for NU 107 radio station) with UNTV. *Channel V Philippines ceases using Channel 27 and the channel becomes replacing returned to CityTV. *Channel 45 launches carrying 3ABN (3 Angels Broadcasting Network). 2003 *Radio Mindanao Network ceases their CTV-31 operations. *Channel 47 becomes inactive. 2004 *Delta Broadcasting System, Inc. closes Channel 35. 2005 *GMA Network Inc. CityNet using Channel 27 replacing with QTV. *Channel 49 launches with GEM TV, a broadcast ministry of the independent Philippine Christian church. 2006 *Sonshine Media Network International launches SMNI TV 39 2007 Channel 27 for GMA Network Inc. to start digital tv testing. *MTV Philippines ceases using Channel 41 and the channel becomes inactive. 2008 *Solar Entertainment begins to lease airtime on SBN, choosing to broadcast programming from its entertainment channel ETC. *RJTV started carrying shows from Solar Entertainment's 2nd Avenue channel. *ZOE Broadcasting Network launches ZOE TV-33. 2011 *GMA Network, Inc. launches GMA News TV replace Q using Channel 27. *Solar Entertainment transferred ETC to RPN (Channel 9). Solar Entertainment created news network Talk TV to replace ETC. *Radio Mindanao Network starts a partnership with Solar Entertainment. Channel 31 is renamed BEAM and starts broadcasting The Game Channel. *ZOE TV is renamed Light TV-33. *Nation Broadcasting Corporation (MediaQuest Holdings, Inc.) launches AksyonTV on Channel 41. 2012 *Solar Entertainment replaced Talk TV on Channel 21 with Solar News Channel. *2nd Avenue becomes full-time on Channel 29. *Short-lived channel, Chase is broadcasted on BEAM 31 before replaced by Jack City. * GEM TV on Channel 49 is replaced by INC TV. 2013 *Solar Entertainment moved Solar News Channel to Channel 9. ETC moved from Channel 9 to Channel 21. 2014 *Studio 23 renamed ABS-CBN Sports and Action. 2015 *Jack City renamed Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media. 2016 *July 14, 2016, DBS-TV Channel 35 resumes its operations on-air. 2017 *On March 1, 2017, Light Network became the first television network in the country to abandon analog transmissions and migrated to digital television. UHF Timeline Chart ImageSize = width:680 height:680 PlotArea = left:30 right:60 bottom:60 top:30 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1990 till:2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1990 # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap # PlotData = align:left anchor:from fontsize:M width:15 shift:(4,-6) textcolor:black fontsize:S # set defaults bar:14 bar:15 bar:16 bar:17 bar:18 bar:19 from:2014 till:2015 text:SNC_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:19 from:2015 till:2016 text:9TV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:19 from:2016 till:end text:CNNPH_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:20 bar:21 from:1992 till:2008 text:SBN color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2008 till:2011 text:ETC color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2011 till:2012 text:Talk color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2012 till:2013 text:SNC color:yelloworange bar:21 from:2013 till:end text:ETC color:yelloworange bar:22 from:2014 till:end text:Solar_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:23 from:1996 till:2014 text:Studio_23 color:yellow2 bar:23 from:2014 till:end text:S_+_A color:yellow2 bar:24 bar:25 from:1999 till:end text:Net_25 color:yellow2 bar:26 bar:27 from:1995 till:1999 text:Citynet color:oceanblue bar:27 from:1999 till:2001 text:Channel_V color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2001 till:2005 text:CityTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2005 till:2011 text:QTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2011 till:end text:GNTV color:oceanblue bar:27 from:2010 till:end text:GMA_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:28 bar:29 from:1993 till:2008 text:RJTV color:kelleygreen bar:29 from:2008 till:end text:2nd_Avenue color:kelleygreen bar:30 bar:31 from:2000 till:2003 text:E! color:powderblue bar:31 from:2011 till:2012 text:TGC fontsize:XS color:powderblue bar:31 from:2012 till:2014 text:Jack_City color:powderblue bar:31 from:2014 till:end text:BEAM_TV color:powderblue bar:32 from:2014 till:end text:BEAM_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:33 from:2008 till:2014 text:Light_TV color:lightorange bar:33 from:2014 till:end text:Light_Network color:lightorange bar:34 bar:35 from:1998 till:2004 text:DBS_TV color:kelleygreen bar:35 from:2016 till:end text:DBS_TV color:kelleygreen bar:36 bar:37 from:1999 till:2001 text:NUTV color:brightblue bar:37 from:2001 till:end text:UNTV color:brightblue bar:38 from:2014 till:end text:UNTV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:39 from:2006 till:end text:SMNI color:tan1 bar:40 from:2015 till:end text:SMNI_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:41 from:2000 till:2007 text:MTV color:red bar:41 from:2011 till:end text:Aksyon_TV color:red bar:42 from:2010 till:end text:TV5_Digital_(NBC) color:black textcolor:white bar:42 from:2015 till:end text:PTV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:43 from:2010 till:end text:ABS-CBN_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:44 from:2015 till:end text:HOPE_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:45 from:2001 till:2011 text:3ABN color:skyblue bar:45 from:2011 till:end text:3ABN/Hope_Channel color:skyblue bar:46 bar:47 from:1999 till:2003 text:DWDZ-TV color:red bar:47 bar:48 from:2010 till:2015 text:PTV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:49 from:2005 till:2012 text:GEM_TV color:green bar:50 bar:51 from:2013 till:2014 text:GV_Digital color:black textcolor:white bar:51 from:2014 till:end text:TV5_Digital_ color:black textcolor:white bar:52 bar:53 bar:54 bar:55 bar:56 bar:57 bar:58 bar:59 bar:60 bar:61 bar:62 Talk = Talk TV S+A = ABS-CBN Sports+Action GNTV = GMA News TV SNC = Solar News Channel TGC = The Game Channel